Breaking Dawn: The Musical
by shouvley
Summary: The way I wish Breaking Dawn would have gone...in musical form. One song per chapter, kinda like a song fic but it has choreography. Gets funnier as it goes on. Fair warning: It ends with BellaxJacob.
1. Wonderful World

_A/N: This is my version of events for Breaking Dawn. I wrote an outline over the summer of what I wanted to happen but I thought it was too ridiculous to even bother with. It's still ridiculous now but I decided to make it even more so by turning it into a musical. Normally I'm not a fan of song fics but I figure if I throw some choreography in that makes it a musical. 12 chapters, one song each. The chapters are going to be fairly short but hopefully entertaining. Fair warning: It ends with BellaxJacob. Reviews are always appreciated!_

* * *

Isabella Swan loved Edward Cullen. There was an obstacle between them and their unending bliss however. Edward was a vampire and Bella was human who smelled too appetizing for her own good. In an effort to rectify this situation Edward decided the best course of action was to turn Bella into a vampire as well. Little did he know this would be the biggest mistake of his very long life.

One day Bella, the newborn, was wandering through the woods, searching for a snack. She thought bear or moose sounded like a pleasant option today. She was marveling at nature's beauty when she was suddenly struck by the urge to sing,

"_**I see trees of green, red roses too.****  
I see them bloom, for me and for you.  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."**_

She was startled by the emergence of her husband from behind a tree, as he joined in the next verse with a perfect harmony,

"_**I see skies of blue, clouds of white.****  
Bright blessed days, dark sacred nights.  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."**_

They continued to sing in harmony as they moved closer. They joined hands and stared into the other's eyes as they moved onto the bridge,

"_**The colors of a rainbow, so pretty in the sky.  
Are also on the faces, of people going by.  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do.  
They're really saying I love you."**_

Edward bent down and kissed Bella lightly while she continued in a soprano solo.

"_**I hear babies cry, I watch them grow.  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know.  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."**_

A reprise of the bridge brought on the urge for Edward to pull Bella up into his arms and spin her around while bringing the melody into the realm of a power ballad.

"_**The colors of a rainbow, so pretty in the sky.  
Are there on the faces, of people going by.  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do.  
They're really saying I love you."**_

They stopped spinning and collapsed onto the ground into a heap, finishing the song with a sweet harmony convey all the emotion it was possible to evoke,

"_**I hear babies cry, I watch them grow.  
You know their going to learn a whole lot more than I'll never know.  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.  
Yes I think to myself, what a wonderful world."**_

Bella turned to Edward with a smile and hugged him close to her. She couldn't imagine anything more wonderful than this moment.

* * *

_A/N: If you want to hear this song and the other songs that are coming there's a link to a playlist on my profile page. The songs are on there, in order, so you know what's coming in the next chapters. I recommend reading while listening. It adds something extra._


	2. You Belong To Me

_A/N: Hopefully this chapter is more entertaining than the last. And I promise they get funnier as time goes on. Stay tuned. Reviews are love!_

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I had Stephenie Meyer's imagination I don't. She came up with these characters first. I'm just using and abusing them for my own sick pleasure._

* * *

Bella had been a vampire for a few months now and things were not as wonderful. They weren't bad, but there were quite a few things that hadn't turned out the way she had expected. Unfortunately her self control wasn't what she thought it would be and she had slipped up twice already, once with Jessica Webber. She also saw that while the world was more beautiful to her vampire eyes, the things in it were not. She once thought of Edward's beauty as flawless. Now she could hardly believe she had never noticed the unevenness of his eyes or the excess of hair growing out of his ears. It was kind of unattractive. It was a good thing he couldn't hear her thoughts. Bella was trying to work through these thoughts. She didn't want Edward to know she was wavering on the idea of forever. Unfortunately, one day things came to a head during another burst of song.

Edward was holding her in his arms and humming a melody she didn't recognize.

"What's that song?" Bella asked. As he started singing the lyrics she hummed the melody.

"_**See the pyramids around the Nile  
Watch the sun rise from the tropic isle  
Just remember darling all the while  
You belong to me"**_

At this point Bella started to become concerned. She belonged to him? She didn't like the idea of being anyone's property no matter how much he loved her. Edward continued,

"_**See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me"**_

Now Bella was pissed. She did not belong to anyone. How dare he think that he could control her that way? She stood up and started yelling.

"You think I belong to you?"

His answer was not the most well-thought-out. "Well yes." Bella was now angrier than ever and she stormed out of the house. Edward decided to give her some space and did not follow. He continued the song,

"_**And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too"**_

He realized how well this song was applying to his currently situation and didn't like the use of the word maybe. He wouldn't know what he would do if she wasn't lonesome without him.

"_**Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me"**_

He didn't understand her aversion to the idea of belonging. He belonged to her as much as she belonged to him. They had both laid claim to each other so many times, he didn't understand what the problem was. He just hoped that she would get over this quickly.

* * *

_A/N: Remember the playlist link of my profile. If you don't already know this song you should listen to it. It's one of my favorites. (Although the idea of belonging repulses me even more than it does Bella.)_


	3. Collide

_A/N: Thank for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Here's where the real drama starts yay!

* * *

_

Bella wasn't sure where to go. She didn't know who would understand the situation she was in. Finally she decided she would go see Jacob. He wasn't happy that she had been changed but she needed his advice in this instance. She hoped he wouldn't turn her away.

She ran over to La Push (Jacob made her an exception to the treaty and was allowed to visit. They didn't need to know about her minor setbacks), and knocked on the door.

Jacob answered angrily, "What?" He didn't seem happy to see her. He was staring her down when all of the sudden his expression changed. She wasn't sure what was going on until he started to sing,

"_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you"**_

Oh, crap. He had imprinted on her. She didn't know how it was possible but Jacob had finally imprinted. She wracked her brain for an explanation. He had seen her so many times and had never imprinted then it hit her, as he continued,

"_**When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again"**_

It was the first time he had seen her since she was 'reborn' as a vampire. What a cruel twist of fate with was. He didn't see to see it that way though,

"_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide"**_

Bella didn't know what came over her, but she found herself joining in,

"_**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind"**_

They continued together. His low baritone was a startling match for her soprano. Their harmony would have made doves cry.

"_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide"**_

Bella realized that this was wrong. She had been coming for advice about Edward and now she was allowing herself to think about Jacob again. She couldn't do this.

She stopped singing and said, "I'm sorry. I can't do this now." She turned and started walking towards the trees, slower than normal.

Jacob followed, still singing,

"_**Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind"**_

She didn't know what to do. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Jacob looked at her, his eyes filled with hurt. She hated seeing his this way. So she continued,

"_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide"**_

Jacob looked ecstatic that she was still singing along. He took her hands into his and finished his song slowly and sweetly,

_**"You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide"**_

When he finished singing he let her hands go. "I know you have to leave to think. But please come back soon. It will hurt more than ever to be away from you now," he told her.

She turned and started running. She didn't know where she was headed, only that she needed to get as far away as possible to try to get some perspective. Why did everything always have to be so confusing?

* * *

_A/N: Poor Jacob. His life is so dramatic. He just can't win.  
_


	4. I Only Have Eyes For You

_A/N: This one is short but still cute in my opinion. The next chapter is where this goes from dramatic to theatrical.  
Reviews make me happy :)_

* * *

Bella did her best to keep Jacob's imprinting from Edward. She had no idea how she was going to deal with it so she saw no need to have Edward freak out, which he inevitably would. Things were getting harder and harder. Jacob wanted to see her everyday and Edward was still not listening to Bella's request to back off a little bit.

One day, Jacob called her just to see how she was.

"Jake, I don't think this is the best idea," Bella told him. "It would be better if you left me alone so I could think about this."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just had to tell you something." Then the singing started again,

"_**My love must be a kind of blind love  
I can't see anyone but you."**_

"Jake I know how you feel but it would really help if you would let me make this decision for myself." Bella couldn't deal with anymore proclamations at the moment. But Jacob continued,

"_**Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I only have eyes for you, dear."**_

Bella sighed. She knew that she was hurting Jacob by telling him to leave her alone so she allowed him to continue.

"_**The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky,  
'Cause I only have eyes for you."**_

She giggled slightly at the mention of the moon. She knew that the moon had no effect on him, but she still found it ironic.

"_**I don't know if we're in a garden,  
Or on a crowded avenue.  
You are here, so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by,  
But they all disappear from view.  
And I only have eyes for you."**_

She listened intently to his breathing on the other side of the phone. She felt horrible for causing him pain. She was angry at whatever higher being determined imprinting.

She sighed, "Goodbye, Jake."

"Goodbye, Bella. I love you."


	5. I Will Possess Your Heart

Jacob wasn't sure how to approach the situation with Bella. He knew that she would be better off with him but he just didn't know how to convince her. It had been almost a week since he had seen her and it was becoming painful to him. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her, just that he had to see her. As he was getting into his car to drive to see her and idea came to him.

He pulled into the long driveway of the Cullen residence and drove up to the house. He put the car in park and opened the door. He put a CD into the boom box sitting on his passenger seat. He pressed play and held the boom box above his head. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he'd seen it in a movie once so he figured he would try it. The music started, and while he knew it was a cliché, he didn't care. He needed to let Bella (and the rest of the Cullens) how he felt. The lyrics began, and Jacob sang along,

"_**How I wish you could see the potential,  
The potential of you and me  
It's like a book elegantly bound,  
But in a language that you can't read just yet"**_

Alice, Jasper, and Esme were at the front door, jaws hanging. Rosalie was making her way down the stairs when she heard Jacob. Her eyes narrowed and she joined the other three in the doorway. The song continued as the group tried to discover the meaning of his presence there.

"_**You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart  
You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart."**_

The reason he was there was lost on them, all they knew was this was probably directed towards Bella. Esme ran off immediately, no doubt going to retrieve Edward and Bella from wherever they were. Jacob was suddenly grateful Bella was not there for the next part of the song. It was fairly creepy.

"_**There are days when outside your window,  
I see my reflection as I slowly pass  
And I long for this mirrored perspective,  
When we'll be lovers, lovers at last."**_

Bella and Edward arrived at the door and Jacob worked to maintain his poise. He wasn't going to let Edward know that he was terrified that he was going to be dismembered. He looked at Bella first and her mouth was gaping open. He allowed himself to glance at Edward and he knew in that moment he had never seen someone angrier. Livid was not even a tenth strong enough to describe his expression. The song continued,

"_**You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart  
You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart."**_

Edward started walking forward but Bella held his arm. He looked at her with questioning eyes until he realized she was protecting Jacob. Then he moved from walking to running. He would have easily annihilated Jacob if Bella hadn't been faster (newborns are pretty fast, you know). She pinned him to the ground and was yelling at him as Jacob tried to calm himself,

"_**I will possess your heart,  
I will possess your heart."**_

"You are not allowed to hurt him. He doesn't have any control over this!" Bella was screaming. She looked up at Jacob and gave him a sympathetic look. He took the opportunity to really drive his point home,

"_**You reject my advances and desperate pleas  
I won't let you, let me down so easily, so easily."**_

Edward stared murderously at Jacob, still pinned under Bella. The others were still too shocked to do anything. They hadn't put the pieces together and just thought the werewolf had gone insane. He wasn't sure he hadn't.

"_**You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart  
You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart  
You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart."**_

During the repeating chorus Bella and Edward had come to a deal of some kind and she allowed him to stand. He was still staring at Jacob but it looked like he knew that Bella had no problem injuring him if he went anywhere near Jacob. He was starting to look more hurt than angry. If this hadn't been a personal victory for Jacob he might have started to feel bad.

"_**I will possess your heart  
I will possess your heart  
I will possess your heart"**_

Jacob didn't want to push his luck any further so as the song ended he put his boom box in the back seat and started the engine. Before he could pull out Bella was tapping on his window. He rolled the window down to allow her to speak.

"That was really stupid, you know," She informed him.

"Doesn't matter. It had to be done. I love you and everyone should know," he answered with conviction.

She took a deep breath and was about to give him a snide comment but thought better of it. Jacob wasn't sure if she just didn't want give him the dignity of a response or if she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Something deep down inside told him it was the latter. As he drove away a smile crept up on his face. She loved him too.

* * *

_A/N: The first time I ever heard this song I thought of Jacob and Bella, and this was the inspiration for this whole musical idea. Since I love 'Say Anything…' I decided this chapter Jacob would pull a Lloyd Dobler. Next chapter should be lots of fun. Reviews have been great so far and I'd love to get more ;)_


	6. I Believe

_A/N: I wanted to have Edward and Bella sing Duffy's Delayed Devotion here since the chorus is amazing (When I drop you boy you'll need another toy, one that won't stand up for herself. When I knock you down you'll need another town, where somebody's gonna talk to you.) but after I really read the rest of lyrics it's about a guy who can't commit. And that's so not Edward. He is borderline creepy/obsessive from the very start haha._

_I'm really excited for this chapter. It is in my top three chapters that I think will be the funniest. Why is it funny? Make sure you read the lyrics. I've adjusted them a little bit hehe._

_Thanks for all of the great reviews. And I have to say even the flame I got was pretty amusing. Enjoy!_

* * *

Edward and Bella hadn't spoken since she told him he wasn't allowed to hurt Jacob. Bella had moved into Alice's room and spent the majority of her time on the phone with Jake. It wasn't that she didn't love Edward anymore; it was just easier to talk to Jacob. He understood, because that's what he was made to do. Imprinting was funny like that. Lately he had been trying to show her that Edward was all wrong for her. She was trying very hard not to let on that he was starting to succeed.

The newest session of Edward-bashing had taken a turn for the musical as Jacob sang,

"_**Walk blindly to the light and reach out for his hand  
****Don't ask any questions and don't try to understand****  
Open up your mind and then open up your heart  
And you will see that you and me aren't very far apart"**_

Bella sighed. She knew Jacob was right about being blind. She had been trying unsuccessfully to convince herself that she had thought her decision through to become a vampire. She told herself that she truly considered her options before deciding on her course of action. But she knew now that the moment she discovered Edward was a vampire was the moment she decided to join him. And she was beginning to see she regretted the decision.

Jacob continued,

"_**'Cause I believe that love is the answer  
I believe that love will find the way."**_

Jacob still couldn't decide if he was truly getting through to Bella or not. She had told him about moving in with Alice and while he was happy that Edward was not around her constantly, he knew that it was still going to be quite awhile before she could give up on him completely. He switched his tactics and tried to attack Edward from a different angle. He just hoped he didn't offend Bella too.

"_**Violence is spread world wide and there are families on the street  
And vamps try to kill children now oh why can't we just see  
That all we do is eliminate our future with the things we do today  
Blood is his incentive now so that makes it okay"**_

Bella considered this and knew Jacob was right. She had been allowing him to control her for too long. She continued the song herself,

"_**But I believe that love is the answer  
I believe that love will find the way  
I believe that love is the answer  
I believe that love will find the way."**_

"I do love you Jake, but I can't just give up on Edward," Bella said. He understood.

"Would it be okay if I came over so we can talk face to face?" he asked her.

She considered it for a moment then answered, "How about we meet in the meadow? I'd rather not talk in front of Edward."

"Sure thing," he said. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Jake."

As Jacob pulled off his shorts in preparation of phasing he began a new verse singing to no one but himself,

"_**I've been seeing Bella now for a little over a year  
I know she's never been so happy but Bella lives in fear  
That one day Edward's gonna find out she's in love  
With a werewolf from the rez  
Oh how he would lose it then but she's still here with me  
'Cause she believes that love will see it through  
And one day he'll understand  
And he'll see me as a person, not just a wolf-man."**_

Bella hoped meeting Jacob would be a good idea. She didn't really know how things could be worse. As she ran to the meadow that used to symbolize everything she loved about Edward she started singing softly to herself,

"_**'Cause I believe that love is the answer  
I believe that love will find the way  
I believe I believe I believe I believe that love is the answer  
I believe that love will find the way."**_

Jacob phased as started to chant to himself,

"_**Love will find the way  
Love will find the way  
Love will find the way  
Please love, find the way  
Please love, find the way."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be really fun. Bella and Jacob meet in the meadow and an unexpected guest joins them. You can probably guess who it's going to be. Reviews are love!_


	7. Glory of Love

Bella entered the meadow and saw Jacob already standing there waiting for her. She gave him a hug and they sat on the ground holding hands.

He took a deep breath. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I have no idea. It's just too confusing."

Jacob knew he needed to reassure her of his love. And he also knew there was no better way than the power of song,

"_**Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both sitting here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone."**_

As Jacob was finishing his verse, Edward walked into the meadow. Bella looked shocked and ran over to him. Their voices carried across the meadow.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he countered.

"Jake asked me to meet him. And it's none of you business. Stop trying to control me!"

Edward looked hurt. He thought for a moment then continued Jacob's song.

"_**Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you here  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone."**_

Bella didn't like where this was heading. She was fairly certain this was going to lead to a fight and while she knew she was stronger than each of them individually she still didn't think she could break them apart.

As if he heard her thoughts (which she knew he couldn't) Edward stood in front of her and pounded his chest with his fist. As he sang he moved toward Jacob, keeping his eyes on Bella.

"_**I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love."**_

Jacob saw Bella wavering and knew he had to get her attention before she went back to Edward. He pushed Edward out of the way slightly and sang again,

"_**You keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone."**_

Bella looked from Edward to Jacob and back again. She was going to have to make her choice now. There was no way around it. She let them continue while she thought things through. They sang in opposing (but still very aesthetically pleasing) harmonies,

"_**I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love."**_

By the end of the chorus the two men were facing and staring each other down. Jacob snarled and looked close to phasing but was controlling himself so he could keep singing.

"_**Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away."**_

The two started circling and Bella ran to the middle. She put a hand on each of their chests and tried to calm them but neither could hear her over the sound of their next chorus.

"_**I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love."**_

Jacob lunged at Edward but didn't phase. Bella caught him and pushed him back. She wasn't going to let him kill himself by not phasing. She was turning back to Edward when she saw him flying by, hitting Jacob in the back and knocking him to the ground. Bella ran over to the two and pull Edward off of Jacob. In her haste she accidentally launched Edward into the trees (newborns are pretty strong, you know).

Edward walked back into the meadow and stared them both down. "So you've made your decision then? You'll protect him but not me?" The hurt in his eyes would have been evident but Bella was still too angry at Edward for attacking Jacob when his back was turned to be concerned with reading his expression.

Jacob knew Bella's lack of response signaled his victory and he grinned widely, looking smug. He took Bella's hand and turned her to face him so her back was to Edward. He stroked her cheek as he sang,

"_**We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love."**_

"When you're done playing doghouse you know where I'll be." With that Edward left the meadow with as much dignity as he could manage (which wasn't much). Bella ignored his exit and kept her eyes on Jacob. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She sang,

"_**We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love."**_

"It's true Jake. I really do love you." She kissed him for the first time she had become a vampire and the warmth of his lips was overwhelming. He shivered slightly and she found it endearing. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or where she was going to live but as long as she was with Jacob none of that seemed to matter.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to all of you Edward lovers, but I did warn you. Edward hasn't given up yet though. He will appear again._

_I absolutely love this song, and when I picked it I knew that this was going to be the chapter that took this story over the line from funny to ridiculous. And that's why I love it. I first heard this song on an episode of Yes, Dear. If you want to see the clip, go to youtube and search "Yes Dear – When Jimmy met Greggy". The clip is pretty funny, basically like every other episode of that show. It might put this chapter to shame but that's ok. That show is hilarious._


	8. Thinking About You

_A/N: This chapter is especially short and kind of pointless. Just fluff. But this is such a good song I couldn't let it go to waste._

* * *

Bella and Jacob were lying on his bed and started sharing a post-coital song. Bella was tracing shapes on his muscular chest as she began singing,

"_**Yesterday I saw the sun shinin',  
And the leaves were fallin' down softly,  
My cold hands needed a warm, warm touch,  
And I was thinkin' about you."**_

She looked up at him to see his reaction. His eyes were filled with love and wonderment. He continued with the next verse,

"_**Here I am lookin' for signs of leaving,  
You hold my hand, but do you really need me?  
I guess it's time for me to never let you go,  
And I've been thinkin' about you,  
I've been thinkin' about you."**_

She tilted her chin up to kiss him. He pulled her closer as they continued in perfect harmony,

"_**If you sail across the ocean waters,  
And you reach the other side safely,  
Could you smile a little smile for me?  
'cause I'll be thinkin' about you,  
I'll be thinkin' about you."**_

He drifted off to sleep as she kept singing.

"_**I'll be thinkin' about you,  
I'll be thinkin' about you."**_

She was just finishing the song when there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it and was shocked to see Edward at the door.

"I need to talk to you. Outside. Now."

* * *

_A/N: Prepare yourself for the next chapter. It's going to be shocking._


	9. Out of Control

_A/N: This chapter is pretty violent. And I'm going to apologize in advance for the end. Quite a few of you are going to hate me. Sorry._

_On a lighter note, the reviews have been awesome, keep them coming!_

_I also shortened the song a little bit. The bridge and chorus repeats too many times at the end so I just cut it off after one.

* * *

_Bella followed Edward out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked irritated.

"I've come to let you know you're making a horrible mistake. He's all wrong for you."

"You always think you know what's best for me but you don't!" She shoved him back and he flew across the yard. She needed to make her point,

"_**I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded."**_

"Oh really? You were blind when you were with me? Well I guess that's an improvement over what you are now." He stared at her coldly.

"And what am I now?" she asked raising her eyebrows. She had to hear this.

"Stupid," he said matter-of-factly.

At that point, Bella snapped (newborns have short tempers, you know).

"_**I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control."**_

She launched Edward across the street with a kick to the chest. He landed unceremoniously and took a moment to realize that Bella was coming after him again. She picked him up so his feet were no longer touching the ground then threw him as hard as she could toward the ocean. Unfortunately he was heavier than she'd hoped and he landed on the beach, perilously close to a bonfire with the rest of the wolf pack.

"_**Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me."**_

She ran over and launched herself at him again. He saw what she was doing but not in enough time to move. He realized he was at a disadvantage since he couldn't hear her thoughts. He relied on this sense too fully and now he was paying for it. She landed a couple of punches before he finally shoved her off.

He turned to run away but she continued singing, keeping him there.

"_**I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all along I thought you would be there  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was."**_

He really hadn't wanted to hear that again. He knew that she hated him and the way that he treated her. He turned to run away but a fresh wave of rage washed through her and she grabbed him by the back of his shirt keeping him in place.

"_**I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control."**_

The pack watched with interest. They knew they should root for Bella since she was an imprint but it was hard not to root for Edward. He was definitely the underdog.

Bella shook him around like a rag doll as she continued,

"_**Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me."**_

She threw him up in the air and uprooted a tree to hit him with on his way down. She smiled. She'd never liked baseball before now.

"_**I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery."**_

She was about to continue when Edward cut her off,

"_**Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me."**_

Bella was absolutely livid that he interrupted her. She screamed loudly, ripped Edward's head off and threw it in the fire.

"_**I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control..."**_

As she looked at the fire the only word Bella could think to say was, "Oops."

_

* * *

A/N: As I already said, Sorry. There's still 4 fun filled chapters to go._


	10. Calling You

_A/N: While this is supposed to be a complete departure from the real Breaking Dawn, I've decided I'm keeping Bella's power. Saves me the trouble of having to come up with one on my own haha._

_Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! I'm especially happy nobody decided to hate me after I killed Edward off. Go Team Jacob!  
_

* * *

After Edward's accidental beheading the Volturi did not take kindly to Bella and asked her to travel to Italy to explain herself. She knew there was no way she could get out of it so after a long fight with Jacob about whether or not he was allowed to go with her she packed her bags and headed to the airport alone. Before she boarded the plane she pulled her phone out and dialed the only number she would ever need again. When Jacob answered she started singing,

"_**There's something that I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away."**_

She hung up the phone and got on the plane for the excessively long trip to Italy. As soon as they landed she pulled out her phone. She had a voicemail from Jacob waiting for her.

"_**And if I said a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You never take that away."**_

She was about to call him again when her phone rang. She answered it and Jacob was on the other end of the call,

"_**Well expect me to be calling you to see  
If you're ok when I'm not around, asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound, calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make a smile."**_

"You never have to try to make me smile. All I have to do is think about you and I'm grinning from ear to ear," Bella said. She continued where he left off,

"_**Well I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe  
You actually picked...me."**_

"I have to go," she said. "I see Demetri. I love you and I'll call you when I'm done."

"I love you," he said. "Good luck."

During her side to Volterra her phone vibrated. She didn't answer but let it go to voicemail. Eventually curiosity took over and she checked it. Jacob's voice filled her ears with a loving sound.

"_**I thought that the world had lost its sway (it's so hard sometimes)  
Then I fell in love with you (then came you)  
And you took that away (it's not so difficult, the world is not so difficult)  
You take away the old, show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
So what if I'm on this phone, a hundred miles from home  
I take the words you gave and send them back to you."**_

He was a hundred miles from home? She really hoped he wasn't at the Seattle airport catching a plane to come to Italy. If he showed up things would not go well. At that moment she got another call that she answered under the disapproving gaze of Jane. It was a good thing her power had no effect on Bella as she was pretty sure Jane was making full effort right now. Jacob was singing to her again,

"_**I only want to see if you're ok when I'm not around  
Asking if you love me, I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see, do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make a smile?"**_

They arrived in Volterra as Bella was hanging up again. They escorted her to the underground lair of the Volturi and she was brought before Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, or are you Miss Swan again?" Aro asked condescendingly.

"Miss Swan. But I will be Mrs. Black shortly," she replied with indignation.

Aro's eyes widened. "So it's true?" he asked. "You did leave Edward for a werewolf?"

"Yes." She was determined to keep her answers short and to the point. Aro started firing questions at her ranging from her transformation to her final epic battle with Edward. While she was answering she let her mind wander and she imagined Jacob singing to her again,

"_**I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe, you actually picked...me."**_

She found it odd that in her fantasies she was human. But she knew she missed sleep, especially the ability to dream. As Aro kept grilling her he realizing that she had done nothing that would be considered punishable.

"Well, Miss Swan," he said. "It appears you have done nothing wrong. You're free to go. Unless, of course, you'll decide to join us. Your power is especially interesting."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll just be heading home."

Aro smiled. "As you wish Miss Swan."

Bella left and as she was in the car on the way back to the airport she checked her messages again. Jacob's message was there to greet her as she expected.

"_**Well I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe you actually picked...me."**_

He wished she was still human too? That seemed a little strange. She felt a strange twinge in her stomach as it flip-flopped. Was he wavering on his forever with her? She was nervous as she boarded the plane and her nerves got worse and worse at the flight dragged on. When she landed in Seattle she realized that she wasn't nervous. It was something entirely different. She pulled out her phone to call Jake and knew she needed to break the ice for this conversation so she continued their song,

"_**I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe you actually picked...me."**_

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. She paused for a moment. "Jake I have something to tell you."

"What is it babe?" he asked sweetly.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

_A/N: You may say "It's impossible for a vampire to get pregnant." And you'd be right, 99.9% of the time. However, a vampire has never slept with a werewolf before. And you'd be surprised how much stronger werewolf swimmers than normal human or even other vampire swimmers. Werewolves are basically the most fertile creatures on the planet._


	11. Sweet Child O Mine

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys rock! Only 2 more chapters after this one *sad face*. But I can promise that the next one is something you'll never see coming._

* * *

Much to Jacob's dismay, Bella wasn't kidding when she said she was pregnant. Time moved quickly and soon Bella was very pregnant with what he was pretty sure was more than one baby. She was moving along quickly and it was barely 3 months between the start of her pregnancy and the night that she went into labor.

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Bella stood up and ran outside. When Jacob followed he found her in the backyard with a baby in her arms. It had been born that fast? She looked concerned.

"What happened?" Jacob asked in a panic.

Bella was surveying the baby girl that she had just birthed and there was nothing obviously wrong with her. "I don't know. I felt a strange twinge and when I came out here she just popped out. Well, actually more like shot out. It was kind of forceful. I'm a little worried about her head." She ran her fingers over the baby's head again. "But I think she might be fine."

Jacob stared at the baby and his lips widened into a huge smile. And this moment wouldn't have been complete without a song,

"_**She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky."**_

Bella looked up at Jacob. "Sarah?" she asked, referring to a name for the baby. Jacob's eyes teared slightly that Bella thought to name the child after his mother. He continued with fresh inspiration,

"_**Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry."**_

He was about to continue when Bella turned to him. "I think there's about to be another one!"

Before the words were even out of her mouth another baby was pummeled into the ground. Jacob picked it up and discovered it was another girl, and he couldn't have been happier.

"Renee?" he asked Bella.

Bella responded by resuming,

"_**Oh, Oh, Oh. Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. Sweet love of mine."**_

It was at this moment that Bella took a break from counting fingers and toes to really look at the children. Their skin was a strange pinkish shade, an odd result of the combination of Jacob's russet skin and her alabaster. Sarah's eyes were striking green, while Renee's were clear blue. Jacob noticed the color and devoted a verse to them,

"_**She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain."**_

Bella tried to discern if there was anything supernatural about these children. They looked to be perfectly normal human children, except that both of them had landed head first on the ground when they were born. She had a gasp of realization. The mixture of vampire and werewolf genes had made her children invincible.

Jacob, unaware of her revelation, continued to sing, now focusing on Sarah's hair which was a beautiful dark black,

"_**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain  
To quietly pass me by."**_

Bella felt another twinge and Jacob bent down to catch the third child. A boy descended, slightly more gracefully than the girls, and Jacob held him in his other arm.

She nudged his elbow. "What should we name him?"

He looked into her eyes with sincerity. "I was thinking Edward."

Bella's eyes widened and Jake was afraid she was going to lose control. "Will you at least let me tell you why?" he asked. She nodded and stood rooted in place waiting for an explanation.

"Well the man did give up his life so we could be together. And he hadn't changed you we wouldn't have these children at all. It's the least we can do." Bella liked this thinking and made a promise to herself that he would never find out he was named after her first husband.

She continued the chorus,

"_**Oh, Oh, Oh. Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. Sweet love of mine."**_

She took Renee and Edward from Jacob to hold all three of her children. She looked lovingly at her little trio of hybrids. They were beautiful and while she didn't know what would become of them or even what their diet would be, she knew that she had never loved anything more in the world.

"_**Oh, Oh, Oh yea  
Oh, Oh, Oh. Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. Sweet love of mine ."**_

A look of shock crossed Bella's face. Jacob knew this look now. "Another one?" he asked, disbelieving.

She nodded. "What's happening?"

"Bella, sweetie, I think you're having a litter."

* * *

_A/N: Woo-hoo for multiple births. I considered naming the children after the Jon & Kate Plus 8 kids but decided that Jacob wouldn't stand for one of his children being named Leah haha. Reviews make me happy!_


	12. King Of The World

_A/N: This chapter was very entertaining to write. Hopefully it is just as entertaining to read. There's a lot before the song starts but it's necessary to explain the children. This song actually wasn't going to be part of the story but I knew that just explaining it in the epilogue wasn't going to be enough. So here this song if. Beware, the song uses the F-word._

_If you've never heard this song before you should listen to it (the playlist link is still on my profile page). It'll help get the point across much better._

* * *

In all Bella had 7 children. Sarah, Renee, Edward, Jacob Junior, Little Billy, Marsha, and Bob. They were raised in La Push, growing at a normal human rate. Jacob had to claim his place as Alpha to ensure that they would be allowed to live in the reservation but that worked out quite well in the end since it was right that Jacob be in charge of his children once they entered the pack. They started phasing before they turned three which meant lots of headaches.

They were told for a young age that they were different and it didn't seem to bother them. They knew that there were people in Italy who would love to know about them but it wasn't such a great idea. Their stranger talk included the line: "If you ever see someone who looks like Mommy but isn't, run away."

When they were 18 they decided that they were going to leave the house as a group. They told their parents that they were going to college in Alaska (since they had the same problems with the sun as their mother), but in reality they were going to Volterra to see for themselves the people that had wanted to kidnap them since they were born.

They arrived in Volterra and were escorted to the dungeons that they had been told about. They were presented before of group of ancient vampires who looked scary beyond all reason. They began whispering among themselves.

"This was a bad idea." Little Billy.

"It's not like they can hurt us." Renee.

"I wonder what's for lunch." Bob. He wasn't the brightest of the pack.

They trio of ancient vampires stood before the group and surveyed them. Marcus spoke.

"You say you are the children of Isabella Swan and Jacob Black, however we know this to be impossible. She had no children before she was changed."

Sarah snorted to herself. She was the most sarcastic of the group. "Okay. You caught us. We're impersonating vampire-werewolf hybrids." She gave them a condescending smile which the Volturi knew meant she was not scared of them. This unnerved the trio since all of their power was built on fear.

They collected themselves quickly and Caius was making them an offer. "We would like to offer you all a place within our group. You would fit in quite well."

Jacob Junior made a noise of disgust. "Why would we want to join you when obviously you asked our parents the same thing and they turned you down?"

"We're going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Edward had to call them on this. "You think just because you're in Italy that makes you the Godfather? Sorry, dude, doesn't work that way."

The only one that had remained silent the entire time was Marsha. Suddenly she erupted into song and the rest of the pack knew that their plan was being put into effect earlier than expected.

_**"My pain filled drama queen  
Is always creeping at your bed  
Get ready to buy you out  
'Cause we all know  
What goes around comes around  
Should've known what I was all about  
Do not test me."**_

The pack formed a circle in the center of the room so they could not be attacked from behind. Jacob Junior attacked first pulling the closest member of the guard, Renata, into the center of the circle and exterminated her. Other members of the guard came forward to help but they were pushed back.

Jacob Junior, impressed with himself, continued where his sister had left off.

_**"'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on your knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please."**_

Edward pulled another, Felix, into the center and disposed of him quickly. The rest of the group cowered in the corner. He continued his brother's thought,

_**"So get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world."**_

Renee, the level-headed one, silenced her brothers with a look and turned to the three ancient vampires attempting to shrink back behind their thrones. "We have a proposition for you."

"What do you think you're going?" Aro screamed at her.

She looked them over intensely then decided she had best continue in song,

_**"Keep your head down  
Until I tell you to speak  
You're not giving me the run around  
When you fall back, unto your coffin  
No you should've stayed out of my way  
Do not test me."**_

"Are you willing to listen to me?" she asked when she finished. They just nodded. She smiled and continued. "You will surrender to us all of your control." They looked at her incredulously but knew they had no choice. They nodded. "And you will apologize to our parents."

"No, that is one thing we will not do. We do not grovel. I do not speak for my brothers but I you can kill me before I will apologize to either the wolf or the adulterous vampire he married," Aro said with a smirk.

That sent Bob over the edge and Aro's life ended quickly.

_**"'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on your knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please."**_

Bob turned to the other two. "How do you like our plan?" he asked. They nodded in panic and Sarah stepped forward.

_**"So get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world."**_

They started to explain their wishes to what was left of the guard when Marsha, the drama queen of the group brought all attention to herself.

_**"Bow to me  
Bow to me  
At my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
At my feet you'll bow to me."**_

Little Billy turned to the group. "You heard her." They still didn't move. "We're waiting," he said in a sing-song voice as he tapped his foot impatiently. Finally he joined his sister.

_**"Bow to me  
At my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
At my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me."**_

The Volturi heard a scream (that fit extremely well into the song at that point), but they weren't sure who it came from or who to defend against.

It turned out to be the end of Jane, who had given Sarah a dirty look. To reinforce her point she continued,

_**"Get on you knees  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please  
So get up and get out and I'll show you  
what it means for me to control you."**_

The remaining Volturi kneeled on the floor and waited for the pack to figure out what to do with them. The pack discussed quietly though select voices rose above the other occasionally. Finally they turned back to the group and continued in unison.

_**"'Cause we're the fucking kings, fucking kings of the world  
Do as we please  
We're the fucking kings, fucking kings of the world  
Get on you knees."**_

"We're already on our knees," Marcus said sarcastically. His life ended abruptly. Edward continued,

"_**I'm the fucking king, the fucking king of the world, yeah  
Fucking king of the world."**_

The pack allowed them to rise and led them out of the throne room all the while leading the group singing,

_**"Bow to me  
Bow to me  
At my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
At my feet you'll bow to me."**_

As they were making their exit Jacob Junior turned to Marsha. "I don't think Mom and Dad are going to be very happy about this."

* * *

_A/N: So there's the shocker. Bella and Jacob's children just overthrew the Volturi. Go them. And Jane finally got what she deserved Woohoo! The next chapter (and the last sadly) is basically just an epilogue and wraps everything up in a nice big bow. Reviews make me happy :)_


	13. Bless The Broken Road

_A/N: I'm very sad to say that this is the last chapter._

_This is one of the absolute favorite songs off all time and I want to play it as the first dance at my wedding (assuming I decide I want to get married)._

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed and favorited and alerted. If I could hug you I would but hugs don't transfer well through cyberspace, so you'll just have to settle for this thank you._

* * *

When Jacob and Bella learned of their children's overthrow of the Volturi they grounded them for a month. The children weren't allowed to leave the continental United States and so they had plenty to time to stand watch over the former Volturi members to keep them from escaping the make-shift prison the children had constructed as their playhouse when they were younger.

The children were kinder to the prisoners than their parents had expected (only killing 3 out of the 12) so they were let off of punishment a week early for good behavior.

A week after their punishment ended the children flew back to Italy to claim their places as head of the "Mythical World" as they chose to call it (they weren't vampires so they couldn't really just call it the 'vampire world'). Bella and Jacob were once again struck by the emptiness of the house, although they were still in charge of making sure their prisoners were taken care of.

One day Bella was delivering a cow to the jail so the prisoners could feed (in very much the same way as Jurassic Park feeding the raptors) when she saw Jacob coming from the woods and phasing back to his human form. He dressed and made his way over to her and held her hand as she launched the cow over the wall into the courtyard of the playhouse/prison.

Bella was struck once again with her love for him and expressed it eloquently,

"_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."**_

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her on the cheek. He continued,

"_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."**_

Bella thought about her life before she was with Jacob and how angsty and emo she used to be. She was so happy she would never feel that way again. She had to let him know how she felt,

"_**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true."**_

Jacob ran his hands down her arms and kissed her with passion. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him but she wasn't going to argue fate. Jacob continued,

"_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."**_

Bella couldn't contain herself. She picked Jacob up and carried him into the house and threw him on the bed. Years ago they had invested in a steel bed frame that turned out to be a very good investment, as after a night of passion Bella only had to bend it back rather than buy a whole new frame. They had also learned to be more careful to keep from having more litters of children. They discovered that 6 condoms were sufficient to keep her from getting pregnant again. As their bodies moved together they continued their song,

"_**Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."**_

After they finished they were recovering just laying on the bed.

"Bella, I was just thinking about something," Jacob said.

"Hmm?" she asked, still barely able to open her eyes after having what she knew should be an illegal amount of pleasure.

"I know you've been sad to see the kids going off and starting their own lives and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to have some more?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"It wasn't that hard the first time was it? And this time around we'll have the older ones to help." He paused to gauge her reaction. Her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I knew you'd come around," she said. "Let's get started."

"_**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."**_

And so, when they were finished, they ran off together into the sunset to spend the rest of eternity together as werewolf and vampire-wife.

* * *

_A/N: Again, thank you for reading this. You've made it all the way to the very end and that shows real commitment (see how easy it is to prove you don't have a fear of commitment?). Later on I'll be posting an index/track listing with all of the songs and my original outline (which I think is pretty funny all on its own)._

_This could be your last chance to review. Don't you want to take advantage of it?_


	14. OutlineTracklisting

Here is my original outline that I wrote in June when I was procrastinating studying for my physiology final exam. I wish I could scan and post it so you could see just how bored I was (there are pictures of the were-vamp babies with fangs and tails haha) but I can't remember my photobucket password plus I'm too lazy to walk to my friends room to use her scanner. Maybe someday I'll feel motivated haha. Anyway enjoy the outline and the tracklisting, in case you were wondering who sang the songs or if you wanted to download them (because my story is that cool that you should have your own personal BD playlist on your itunes. Don't worry I'm not that egotistical haha).

6/10/2008

How I wish Breaking Dawn will go:  
- Bella is changed  
- Once she is a vampire she doesn't see Edward's looks as anything all that special (so that overprotective thing gets old fast)  
- She does to see Jacob to get his advice  
- Jacob imprints on vampire Bella  
- Jacob tries to explain to Bella why the outcome of imprinting is inevitable  
- Bella starts seeing Jacob on the DL  
- Jacob & Edward rumble for Bella but no one wins  
- Bella is pissed at Edward since she now obviously belongs with Jacob  
- Bella kills Edward in a fit of rage (newborns are pretty strong you know)  
- Bella & Jake live happily ever after as Werewolf & Vampire-wife  
- Due to some strange plot twist Jacob & Bella start having werewolf-vampire hybrid babies  
- Bella punches out an army & they take over the world

Track Listing:

1. Louis Armstrong – Wonderful World  
2. Jason Wade – You Belong To Me  
3. Howie Day – Collide  
4. The Flamingos – I Only Have Eyes For You  
5. Death Cab for Cutie – I Will Possess Your Heart  
6. Blessid Union of Souls – I Believe  
7. Peter Cetera – Glory Of Love  
8. Norah Jones – Thinking About You  
9. Hoobastank – Out Of Control  
10. Blue October – Calling You  
11. Guns N' Roses – Sweet Child O Mine  
12. Porcelain and the Tramps – King Of The World  
13. Rascal Flatts – Bless The Broken Road

If you want to hear them, this is my final plug for the playlist link on my profile page. You know you want to listen. Do it.


End file.
